<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flutter of Wings, Flutter of Hearts by ClarumSomnium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425839">Flutter of Wings, Flutter of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium'>ClarumSomnium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, F/F, F/M, FE3H Polyship Week, Polyamory, Romance, Self-Doubt, envy - Freeform, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard, Byleth and Hubert are enjoying a picnic away from the city. Watching the women express their love, Hubert begins to doubt his adequacy as a partner. When he finally gets a private moment with Byleth, they are interrupted by a thieving bird. </p><p>FE3H Polyship Week: Day 7 Rings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Polyship Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flutter of Wings, Flutter of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hubert, come sit with us!” Byleth waved to him. She was weaving a crown with flowers she and Edelgard picked up on the meadow before the afternoon sun forced them to retreat into the shadow of an ancient oak where they had set up their picnic blanket.</p><p>He turned around and waved back but didn’t move to join them. He was too far to hear their conversation, but the two appeared perfectly content on their own, and he did not wish to ruin their mirth with his unresolved emotions.</p><p>Ever since he became Byleth’s partner, he was gaining confidence in their relationship and his ability to provide. Little by little, they developed their own personal language, and he was proud of the progress they had made as a couple. It was only when they got together with Edelgard that he found himself plagued by a sense of inadequacy. </p><p>“Hubert!” Byleth came running down the hill, her trot startling the horses who stopped chewing and rose their heads from the grass. “What are you still doing here?” She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back. </p><p>“I was making sure that the grazing spot was safe,” he answered after a pause. No matter how many times she hugged him, the sensation sent a pleasant shock through his system. It scattered his thoughts and ignited a ticklish spark in his chest. He covered her hands with his own, marveling at how small they were in comparison. </p><p>“Come, before you burn to a crisp.” She squeezed him one more time and stepped back.</p><p>They walked up to their large blanket where Edelgard was eyeing the assortment of jams and pastries they handpicked from the palace pantry. On the side, there was a tiny hearth with a kettle suspended on three long nails dug into the ground.</p><p>Byleth picked something up from the middle of the blanket and placed it on top of his head. White petals caressed his temples and the sweet, sharp smell of wild flowers and freshly cut grass tickled his nose. She regarded him with a smile so bright only the sun could rival its shine. “Look, El, isn’t he the most handsome?” </p><p>Hubert’s heart skipped a beat, first from the compliment, and then, from Lady Edelgard’s searching gaze. She inspected him as if she was seeing him for the first time, which made him uncomfortably aware of how his bangs clung to his moist forehead, and of how scruffy he must’ve looked with the dark spot he’d missed during his morning shave. </p><p>“He certainly is. My wife has got good taste,” Edelgard teased, her lavender eyes lingering on him for a moment longer. She seemed… happy. Happy to be there. Happy for him. For them. Happy to share. </p><p>“Thank you,” he muttered and unsure what to do with himself under such intense scrutiny, turned his attention to the hearth. A small flame danced on his palm and he bowed down, helping it leap off his hand and onto the dry sticks arranged into a neat pile under the kettle. It took a while for the little bonfire to properly ignite. At one point, Byleth moved from his side and clung to Edelgard, feeding her chocolate-coated plums from between her lips.</p><p>When he prepared their tea, the women laughed at their own antics, their mutual affection bare before his eyes. They traded butterfly kisses and whispered sweet nothings against each other’s mouths, unfazed by his presence.</p><p>He was happy for them but it wasn’t as effortless and light as the joy he had seen painted on Edelgard’s face. He lacked the ease of expression the two of them possessed when they slipped in and out of intimacy as if it were a glove. He could imagine pulling Byleth into his lap and holding her close, letting her know with his soft touches how much her presence meant to him, but somehow, the moment never felt right, and he always ended up relying on her to reach out and draw him in. </p><p>“Oh, look what you did!” Edelgard shouted. Sticky, crimson jam was dripping down her hand. She protested vehemently when Byleth tried to lick it off and waved at him. “Hubert, could you pass me the waterskin? Your girlfriend seems to believe that I’m a treat.” </p><p>“You are, Edeltart,” Byleth chirped. “Your filling is leaking.” </p><p>“You are incorrigible!” Grabbing the heavy sack, Edelgard took off her rings and placed them on the blanket. “I will be right back, we don’t want ants to join us here.”</p><p>Byleth chuckled and crawled over their plates to sit on his side. “Everything all right?” She gave him a gentle nudge and when he turned to look at her, cupped his face in her hands. Her fingers smelled of chocolate and fruit and he tilted his head to kiss them. </p><p>“Yes, just got lost in thought.” He sighed. </p><p>“You haven’t eaten anything,” she remarked, brushing his fringe to the side to see both of his pale green eyes. </p><p>“You know I’m not partial to sweets.” </p><p>“I know, that’s why I brought you these.” She stretched towards a wicker bowl covered with a piece of cloth and put it in her lap. Inside were several fish cakes in bronzed batter, a few slices of sautéed jerky, and two bread rolls tucked on the side. “But I’m warning you, if you neglect to pick your own snacks in the future, you will go hungry,” she poked his nose, narrowing her eyes. </p><p>“Understood. I apologize, <i>Professor.</i>” Hubert smirked. They had long abandoned the title, but he liked to bring it back whenever she tried to lecture him. He was leaning in for a much awaited kiss, when Edelgard’s sudden cry made them both flinch.</p><p>“Watch out!”</p><p>A large crow swooped down from the tree. In a blink of an eye, it snatched something from the blanket and sprung off the ground, flapping its black wings. </p><p>A purple sphere of energy began forming over Hubert’s hand. He pulled his arm back to aim at the thief, but Byleth grabbed his sleeve and stopped him from discharging the spell. </p><p>“Don’t kill it!”</p><p>The crow wasted no time. Having gained the necessary momentum, it soared high and disappeared among the oaken branches. </p><p>“What happened?” Edelgard stood at the edge of the blanket, looking around. At last, she searched the place where her rings had been and realized that Byleth’s family heirloom had disappeared. “Oh no. Byleth, I’m—” The frown that marred her features was so deep it looked almost like a scar. </p><p>“It’s okay, love, don’t worry.” Byleth stood up and hugged her wife. “We will get it back.” She walked over to the bottom of the tree and looked up. A tense while passed before she pointed out a large nest. “There it is! Quite high, but I can get there.”</p><p>Edelgard followed her gaze, placing a hand on her back. “Are you sure? This tree looks very old, it may be dangerous.”</p><p>“I will be fine, don’t you worry.”</p><p>The oak had grown tall over the years, and although its wide open branches would make for a comfortable climb, even the lowest ones were out of Byleth’s reach. “Hubert, could you lend me a hand?”</p><p>“Yes, but—”</p><p>“Shh…” She silenced him with a finger. “Help me up, and I will be back in your arms in a moment.” </p><p>With his support, she reached one of the lower branches and hoisted herself up. She moved with practiced confidence, but watching her climb still brought about a nauseating sense of vertigo. He pressed his hand to the trunk, hoping to regain his own sense of balance. </p><p>“You are almost there!” Edelgard cheered, craning her neck.</p><p>Finally, Byleth straddled the branch which housed the nest and slowly slid towards its thinner end. Hubert saw it bend under her weight and withheld his breath, half-expecting it to snap. He turned towards the horses, making sure they were still grazing at the foot of the hill. Just in case.</p><p>“Oww! You bastard!” Byleth cried from above. There was a sudden rustle of leaves accompanied by rapid flapping when the bird charged, trying to protect its home. “Go away!” Holding onto the branch with one arm, she waved frantically, trying to chase the crow away. </p><p>“Please be careful!” Edelgard begged, pressing a fist to her chest. </p><p>Despite the ongoing onslaught, Byleth stretched a little further. Although she was obscured by the foliage, Hubert guessed that she managed to dip her hand into the nest. “I got it!” She yelled, but her voice was nearly drowned out by the aggressive cawing. </p><p>“I should have killed it when I could,” Hubert muttered when his girlfriend struggled to find her way down amidst the aviary assault. </p><p>At long last, she slipped onto a sturdy branch below and pressed her back to the thick trunk. Placated by the intruder’s retreat, the bird perched above her head and strutted back and forth, anticipating her next move. </p><p>“I’m all right!” Byleth maneuvered around the trunk, moving to the opposite side of the tree. </p><p>Hubert followed, feeling the pounding of his heart in his throat. Just a few more meters before he could reach her. Almost—</p><p>CRACK.</p><p>Byleth lost her footing. She reached up to grab the branch above but her fingers only brushed its bark. She was awfully quiet when she fell.</p><p>Before he knew what he was doing, Hubert lurched forward, opening up his arms. Catching her would hurt, perhaps even injure him, but the risk barely manifested itself in his mind.</p><p>She dropped onto him like an oversized doll. The impact brought him to his knees and tears stung his eyes. Pain seared through his muscles and bones and he realized he couldn’t hold onto her. His heart stopped in terror but another pair of arms, stronger than his own, supported him from the other side. Edelgard.</p><p>“Thank you,” she mouthed.</p><p>“I got your ring back,” were Byleth’s first words when she came round a couple of minutes later. They’d carried her to the picnic blanket to examine her wounds. Her head was resting on her wife’s thighs while Hubert tended to the numerous scratches and bruises with his meager healing spells. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have let you go up there. I want to see this tree cut down,” Edelgard said, her tone tense with worry. </p><p>“No, El, it’s all right. I’m fine.” Byleth glanced up at her beloved. She reached for her waist bag and retrieved the ring, first turning it in her fingers. There was something profoundly wistful in her eyes when she examined it, but Hubert’s gut told him it was not the place or time to ask about it. “I’m afraid it’s still a little sticky from the jam,” she commented with a chuckle before presenting it to her wife. </p><p>Edelgard closed the ring in her hand and squeezed it gently. “My love, this is no laughing matter. You could have been hurt. If Hubert wasn’t so quick to catch you…” </p><p>Byleth sat up abruptly, wincing when pain raked through her body. “Hubert, are <i>you<i> all right?” She asked, only then realizing the strain her fall must have put on him.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hubert nodded despite the throbbing soreness in his limbs. “I wasn’t alone,” he smiled at Edelgard before looking down to seal another cut. He knew he would be feeling that impact for days if not weeks to come, but there was no doubt in his heart that, having another chance, he would have done it all the same.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A pair of muscular arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a hug. The awareness that Lady Edelgard was watching them paralyzed him, but the warm, bubbly feeling that welled up in his stomach made it easy to return the embrace. He waited for Byleth to let go, but she clung to him with strange urgency, digging her fingers into his back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Edelgard stood up, saying something about washing the ring, but he knew it was just an excuse to give them a moment of privacy. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know it’s soon and I don't have it yet but,” Byleth’s voice quivered, “you deserve your own ring.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The implication hit him like lightning and he drew back, peering into her eyes with disbelief. He opened his mouth and quickly closed it. Lacking proper words to respond, he pulled her onto himself and planted a lasting, loving kiss on her lips. Her soft, contended sigh told him she understood.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He rested his chin on her shoulder and they listened to each other’s breathing in comfortable silence. Byleth scratched the nape of his neck with her fingertips, sending gentle shivers down his spine. Tension melted away from his body and did not return even when he heard Edelgard’s footsteps in the grass. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A couplet of birds circled the ancient oak, engaged in a rapt dance. “I think the crow stole the ring for his wife,” Edelgard spoke softly. “There are two of them now.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Byleth disentangled herself from the embrace turned to watch them. Instead of moving away, she patted Hubert’s thigh and wedged herself between his legs, her back pressed to his chest. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Edelgard was about to sit down on the blanket but Byleth gestured to her to come closer. She hesitated briefly, exchanging questioning looks with Hubert, but all he did was stretch his legs to give the women more space. When she took a seat, Byleth enveloped her in her arms and kissed her temple. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did you know that crows bond for their entire lives?” She asked, glancing between her two partners. When they shook their heads, she smiled. “I think Black Eagles do, too.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>